You know your in marching band
by queen of heartbreakers
Summary: Another list about marching band, color guard, and what makes us tick these are all true.


You know your in band...

When you know instruments make good weapons.

When the main office calls you ignore them.

When non band people are stared at when they knock and stand out side till someone opens the door of the band room.

When the clarinets are louder than the rest of the band, including the melody.

When percussionists are used for target practice.

When the hour after band and lunch you can be found beating out the pieces on any available surface including random people including non band members.

When you punch someone in the face for insulting band.

When the football players are scared of you.

When you fear colorguard.

When random clothes are found in the band room including the rooms with windows.

When a flute uses a frenchhorn as a bus stop and it gets ran over 15 minutes before contest.

When colorguard is yelled at for there uniforms and cheer/pom isnt.

When your marching band building is an old car dealership complete with windows that everyone else can see into when they enter campus.

When you flinch when flags are picked up.

When your colorguard couch is called mom but she also happens to be married to the band teacher.

When band camp is the best part of summer.

When you cry in band on the last day of school but then remember band camp starts in a week and cry harder.

When you shun people who quit band.

When choir wins a state contest and rubs it in your face, you all grab your instruments and blast them out of the room.

When the teacher says not to give grandma a heartattack.

Then on the next piece he says to spew flames and chunks of lung out the bell of you instrument.

When the band teachers baton broke and the band held a funeral complete with sobbing band members.

When a new baton comes in but its not the same.

When the baton comes out serious stuff is about to go down.

When stands are used as duel swords and shields.

When a cheerleader drops her makeup bag on your flag you stand over her as she hand washes it holding the pole threateningly.

When your band teacher kicks you out of the band room at the end of marching season because you slept there the entire time.

When you color cordinate/were matching outfits among your band section to confuse non band kids and percussionists.

When your teacher pulls out a piece you did as a beginer in sixth grade for sight reading and you say what you played it, at who played what, and that is was the romance of a female clarinet and a male percussionust who you dont want to ruins life so you wont type there names.

When binders, stands, cases, batons, and small children are exceptable amunnition; instruments are not.

When all the instruments and flags are taped to the ceiling revenge is painting helmets pink. **FOOTBALL.**

When water ballons full of paint being distrubutad during class is ignored when people mess with band.

When a student from another school insults band and a football player punches them in the face.

When band kids are on a mission means running in the other direction for other people.

When shoving people in a tuba is ok as long as the tuba is fine afterwards.

When football, band, colorguard, and cheer form an alliance during football season people get scared.

When you get pranking materiels from the drama department.

When people store stuff in the percussionist with the aphros hair.

When everyone agrees the flutes need to shut up.

When the bird song and what does the fox say are played on loop for so long that even the teacher is getting upset.

When your glare are girls in cheer because they dont get in trouble for there uniforms.

When your leaving an event and people are in such a rush to get out that they shove your tuba player into a wall these people are then free game.

When you get in trouble for humming in class without knowing your humming.

When you have extra practices other nonband teachers glare.

When your only friends are in band.

When on the last day of school the seniors shirts are soaked in tears.

When old band students showing up is normal and they are welcomed with hugs and pleads for food.

When you have to stop playing a piece because your laughing at the joke your teacher told right before he counted off.

When going to the band room and taking a nap is ok.

When you dont sleep on the bus because band and football have to share a bus.


End file.
